In this phase I/II study, we are testing the safety and activity of combination chemotherapy consisting of carboplatin and paclitaxel when administered with an antisense inhibitor of PKC-alpha gene expression. In the first phase of the study, we found that the antisense inhibitor could be given safely with standard doses of chemotherapy. In the second phase of the study, we are estimating the activity of the combination in patients with newly diagnosed and untreated non-small cell lung cancer. The early analysis of all lung cancer patients showed that over 50% had significant improvement in their disease and that 90% of patients were still alive at 8 months of follow-up. The phase two portion of the study is continuing.